Circle of the World
The Circle of the World is a world composing of at least three continents (one to the north, west, and south), four large islands (Midderland, Styria, Thond, and Suljuk), and innumerable smaller islands. It is dominated politically by two great empires: The Union and The Gurkish Empire. The Circle of the World has not been completely mapped; for instance, Yulwei claims to be from much further south beyond Kanta. Midderland [[Midderland|'Midderland']] is a large island in the centre of the Circle of the World, surrounded by the Circle Sea. It is the founding nation and heart of The Union, a federated realm formed by the Kingdoms of Midderland, Starikland, and Angland, and the Protectorate cities of Westport and Dagoska. The Union is ruled by a High King from the capital in Adua. Northern Continent The Northern Continent is the smaller of the three continents. It is separated from the Western Continent by the White Sea, and from Midderland to the south by the Circle Sea. The region ranges from relatively temperate climate with long winters to the south, to harsh tundra and frozen mountains further north. The region is rich in iron and forestry resources. It contains two distinct regions and states: * [[Angland|'Angland']] occupies the southernmost is part of the continent. It has been a Kingdom within The Union since the invasion of King Casamir. However, the land is still disputed with The North who also claim sovereignty. It has been governed by the Meed family for generations from the capital in Ostenhorm; * [[North|'The North']] is a large, harsh, semi-frozen, and sparsely populated region to the north of Angland. The Northmen are a clan-based warrior society, troubled and divided. However in recent years, they have been united under Bethod, the self-proclaimed King of the Northmen. Its capital is the city of Carleon. Western Continent The Western Continent is separated from the Northern Continent by the White Sea, and has a land border with the Southern Continent near Shamir, although the region is almost impassable by mountains. It is physically divided in two by the Broken Mountains which stretch from north to south. East of the mountain range contains the vast majority of the population, with the western portion barely civilised. The landscape ranges from wide and level grasslands, to high and barely passable mountains. It contains several of regions and states: * [[Starikland|'Starikland']] is a Kingdom within The Union, to the west of Midderland across the sea. It is bordered to the north-west by Near County, and south-west by The Old Empire. The capital is Rostod, where it is ruled by Lord Governor Skald; * [[Old Empire|'The Old Empire']]' '''is a sweeping land to the west of the Union. It was once the cradle of civilisation, the first and mightiest nation in the world cultivated by Juvens. However, since the war with Glustrod many centuries ago, it has fallen into chaos; * [[Near Country|'Near County']]' in an independent frontier region of small towns and scattered farms to the north-west of Starikland; * [[Far Country|'''Far Country]], if the Near Country is the frontier, then the Far Country is the wild prairies still populated with tribes of Ghosts, reminiscent of Native Americans. There are no real settlements in the region, only boomtowns like Crease in the throes of a gold rush; * Unnamed Region to the west of the Far Country over the mountains, where manifest destiny has not yet touched; * Unnamed Region to the west of the Old Empire over the Broken Mountains, and the home of Cawneil in the Great Western Library. Southern Continent Separated from Midderland by the Circle Sea, the Southern Continent is the only one with a name; Kanta. It is inhabited by various dark-skinned peoples, and is semi-arid and dry, featuring desert in the Badlands. The region is dominated by the vast and mighty The Gurkish Empire, which has subjugated almost the entire continent, except for Dagoska. It contains a number of regions: * [[Gurkhul|'Gurkhul']],''' the founding nation of The Gurkish Empire, with its capital in Shaffa; * '''Kadir, '''a rebellious part of The Gurkish Empire, whose people have long faces and narrow eyes; * '''Dawah, '''also part of The Gurkish Empire; * '''Yashtavit, '''now part of The Gurkish Empire, known for it's wild riders; * '''Shamir, '''part of The Gurkish Empire, known for it's jungles, and fierce savages where men and women fight side by side; * '''Muntaz, '''a small nation now part of The Gurkish Empire, it is the region where Ferro is from; * '''Taurish, a small nation now part of The Gurkish Empire; * [[Dagoska|'Dagoska']] is a city state that is part of The Union with a small border with the Gurkish Empire. Styria Styria 'is an island located to the east of Midderland, on the far side of the Circle Sea. It is controlled by a tapestry of multiple independent Free City-States, which ruthlessly compete for power and territory. It’s known for exporting glasswork and wine, as well as mercenaries and assassins. Major free city-states include: * [[Westport|'Westport]],' part of The Union and a wealthy port, known as the Crossroads of the World; * [[Talins|'Talins]],' one of the most powerful city-states with control over territory in the northwest of Styria, ruled by Duke Orso; * 'Ospria, 'an independent city-state known for its wine, ruled by Grand Duke Rogont; * [[Visserine|'Visserine]],' an independent city-state in central Styria on the river Visser, known for its glass-working and mirrors, ruled by Grand Duke Salier; * 'Borletta, an independent city, ruled by Duke Cantain; * Puranti, an independent city, ruled by Duke Lirozio; * Sipani, an independent city, ruled by Chancellor Sotorius. It is famous for its celebrations, entertainers, and pleasure houses; as well as killers; * Affoia, an independent city, ruled by Countess Cotarda; * Nicante, an independent city, ruled by First Citizen Patine. Other Islands * Suljuk '''is further to the east than Styria, and has black mountains rising sheer from the sparkling sea. The natives have narrow-eyes, and are highly spiritual, and fear and despise outsiders. It is known for its silks; * '''Thond '''is in the distant east, and the people are known for worshipping the sun; * '''The Thousand Islands known for its silver waters and pirates; * '''Shabulyan '''is far to the west beyond the Old Empire, and is almost utterly unknown. It is a bleak and unpopulated place, with vast mound of barren rock, jagged cliffs, and menacing mountain. Seas The Circle Sea surrounds Midderland, and separates it from Angland in the north, Starikland to the northwest, The Old Empire in the southwest, Gurkhul to the south, and Styria in the east. Category:Geography